Friendship with Berry
by tiana3826
Summary: Rachel seeks out Brittany to form a friendship with Santana.


**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've written, but here is a little story following "Dance with Somebody." It's a one-shot right now but I have an idea for a followup chapter if there is any interest.**

**Summary: Rachel wants a real friendship with Santana and this is how she goes about getting it**

**I own nothing related to Glee and am not using this for profit. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

If there was one thing that Santana hated more than finishing her homework, it was having to finish her homework, alone, at her house, without Brittany. This sucked. So she grabbed her phone, pushed her history book aside and hit number one.

"Hey Sanny!"

Santana rolled her eyes at the greeting, one of these days Brittany was going to bring their private nicknames into public and that is, not, something Santana thought she could handle. Being known as _Sanny_ around the halls of McKinley for the last few weeks of school would not be good for her reputation. "Hi babe, whatcha doin?"

"Math, it's stupid."

"You want some help? I could always come over, and you know, help?" Santana was trying not to sound too hopeful, Brittany had really been trying to concentrate on her school work lately.

"Hey, hang on a second San," Brittany pulled the phone away from her face, but Santana could still hear her talking to her mom. "_No Mom, I didn't put that on the counter. Well I don't know, maybe it was Lord Tubbs, or Ashley? Okay, okay. Wait a sec mom." _ And just like that Brittany was back on with Santana, "Sanny..."

"Just call me as soon as you're done babe. Tell your mom I say hi!"

"Okay, I love you San."

"Love you too baby, be quick, call me later."

Satisfied, Santana threw her phone somewhere in the middle of her bed. At least this way she could finish her homework so when she went over to Brittany's later she wouldn't have to worry about it.

Not five minutes later Santana heard her phone beep and reached over to grab it, without looking at the screen she started talking, "Hey baby, that was quick, what did your mom need?"

Silence.

"Britt? Baby?"

"Uh, hi Santana, this is…"

"Berry?"

"Yes, Santana, it's me, Rachel. I, how are you?"

"Stop saying my name man-hands."

"Sorry."

"How did you get my phone number?"

"Oh? Um, well I just assumed that"

"Berry?"

"Yes, San…sorry. Yes?"

"How did you get my number?"

_Rachel clears her throat trying to get Brittany's attention from where she is staring into her locker. When that doesn't work she reaches out and taps the blonde on the shoulder._

_Brittany turns around, scans the hallway, and then turns back and reaches into her locker._

"_Um, hello?"_

_This gets her full attention, surprised, Brittany turns back around. "Oh, hey Rach!"_

"_Did you, um, did you not just see me when you turned around? I've been here the whole time."_

"_Sorry, guess I missed you. I've been trying not to look down too much, saw something on the news called _Smartphone Face_ where if you look down too much at your phone then your face starts to sag. And I like my face, and Santana likes my face, so I'm trying to not look down as much, and you're kind of short."_

_Rachel just stared at the blonde, not exactly sure what to say in response._

"_And also, Santana says that she can usually hear you breathing when you sneak up on her. So, you know."_

"_Right." Rachel tries to regain her composer, sometimes she doesn't know how Santana keeps up with Brittany's thought process. "Um, I was thinking that maybe you, Santana and myself could get together for some nice girl time?"_

"_Wait, you're gay too? I thought Santana was always kidding when she called you Gayberry." Brittany seemed to be giving it some thought, "It's cool though."_

"_What? No, no I'm not gay Brittany. But if I were Santana is definitely not my type, too…." Rachel let herself trail off before finishing her sentence. This is not where she had planned on this conversation going. "So, can I have your phone number so we can set something up?"_

_Brittany looked around confused; she was clearly waiting for Santana, "Um…"_

"_Look, I know that Santana and I haven't been friends, but we talked and I just thought"_

"_No, it's not that Rachel, it's just, I don't remember my phone number."_

"_Oh, well that's okay. I can maybe just find Santana later." Rachel turned to leave, waving at Brittany and wishing her a good rest of the day._

"_Wait, Rachel!" Brittany jogged after her, "I don't remember my number but I know San's by heart." She pulled out a piece of paper, wrote something down, then handed it to Rachel. "Here, I'm sure San won't mind."_

"_Alright, well thanks Brittany. See you at Glee Club later."_

"Dammnit Britt." Santana mumbled as she was now lying down on her bed, picking at her comforter listening as Rachel finished re-telling her story.

"And that is how I got your number. I hope you're not mad." Rachel became very unlike herself for a moment, quiet.

"Its fine dwarf, I'm not mad. And you can't really blame Britt, you are pretty short." Santana huffed into the phone. If she were being honest she really wasn't mad, sure she wished that Britt had given her a heads up, but it was fine. "So, what did you want?"

"Oh, um, how are you?"

"Ha," she couldn't help but laugh, this was such a weird conversation she never thought she'd be having, "I'm good Berry. Did you actually need anything though or are you expecting me to just sit here and chit-chat with you? Although that idea might help me get back to my homework quicker."

"I thought that maybe you and I could get together with Brittany or whatever, maybe hang out sometime after school?"

"Really Gayberry?"

"Santana it would really help my self-esteem if you stopped with the name calling, or, at least backed off a little bit. I mean, we are trying to be friends."

"Touche' Rachel. Look, I'm not going to sit around some fire and sing kum-bi-ya with you and talk about our feelings, but if you wanted to do something else I suppose I could fit it into my schedule."

"Really?" Rachel actually sounded genuinely surprised. "That, yeah, let's do it."

"Okay, look, I'm going to finish my history and then head over to Britt's. If we come up with something good, I'll text you and let you know. Or something."

"That just sounds great Santana. Enjoy your evening with Brittany, and thank her if you could for me, she really was quite helpful."

"You got it Berry. Hey, just one thing, could we maybe not talk about this at school, or ever? At least just give me some time to get used to the idea."

"Absoluetly San!"

"Uh-uh, nope. Not going to work, that is Britt's nickname and you don't get to share that with her. You can call me one of the following: Queen Bitch, Miss Lopez, Head of the Cheerios or Santana. Quick decide."

"Those all seem a little…"

"You're running out of time and I'm running out of patience, pick one Berry."

"Fine, Santana. I will just call you Santana."

Santana smiled, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad friendship after all. "Perfect, and just so we are clear I can still call you Berry, man-hands and dwarf. Every now and then I will throw in Rachel, just to keep you on your toes."

"Awesome."

"Good night, Rachel."

"Night Santana."

Pulling her phone down, Santana stared at the screen and sighed, _call ended: 4:32. _Hitting options, she selected _save contact—name—Rachel "Man-hands" Gayberry._ She smiled a little, not such a bad friendship afterall.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, like I said, if there is interest I have a second chapter! Also, smartphone face is a real thing that was on the news last night so I didn't actually make it up :)**


End file.
